halofandomcom-20200222-history
Shipmaster
Were you looking for Rtas 'Vadum, the Halo 3 character? Ship MasterHalo: The Flood, pg. 4 is a title the Covenant use to describe anyone or anything in charge of a single ship, including humans. Halo: The Flood, pg. 41 "'Nosolee felt certain that the man named "Keez" held the position of Ship Master" As described by their title, Sangheili Ship Masters often command a single Covenant starship. The size of the starship does not seem to matter, whether a Covenant Frigate or a ''Reverence''-class Cruiser. But as seen in Halo 3 the shipmaster was in control of an entire fleet. Rank When referring to a Sangheili, Ship Master is a Covenant title for a high ranking Covenant Elite who is in command of a single starship. As per to denote their high ranking status, most Ship Masters usually have bodyguards, such as a Hunter pair or a Lance. While Ship Masters hold their individual power to command, they still fall under the chain of command, taking orders from their fleet's Supreme Commander or Imperial Admiral. From what the UNSC has observed, the Ship Master of a particular ship gives orders from the command centre of their vessel, the rough equivalent of a UNSC starship's bridge. There they oversee and supervise the running of the ship, and give orders during battle. They command the ship from a platform raised off the deck, surrounded by holoscreens displaying relevant information. Before Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, it was assumed that only Zealots could hold the rank of Ship Master. However, after killing the previous Ship Master of their vessel, the Incorruptible, Major Domo Voro 'Mantakree was given the title of Ship Master, and then promoted to Zealot so that he could become a Fleet Master, in charge of a task force sent to Onyx. Given the sheer size of the Covenant, the majority of Ship Masters are probably either Major Domos or Ultras. As such, higher ranks than Zealot may hold command positions over a starship. The Arbiter, should their role call for it, could be given command of a ship. Councilors could also have the potential to be a ship master, having even Zealots subordinate to them. These ranks could theoretically be considered the Ship Master of a particular ship; most likely the flagship of the fleet. There are also Brute equivalents to the Ship Master, called Alpha Jiralhanae - these may be equivalent to the entire Zealot range. Also, as shown in Halo: Contact Harvest, the title Ship Master could not only be held species other than the Sangheili and Jiralhanae, but also of the opposite sex, hence the name Shipmistress. The only Shipmistress so far was Kig-Yar Chur'R-Yar. Physical Appearance Elite Ship Masters featured thus far don't appear to have any changes to their armour to distinguish themselves from other members of their rank (it is impossible to tell a Zealot Ship Master apart from a Zealot Field Master based on their armour, for example). Other types of Ship Masters, such as Alpha Brutes or Minor Prophets, are yet to be sighted. It is unknown if their armour would be different to denote their rank. Appearances Halo: Combat Evolved Only one Ship Master is seen, the Ship Master of the Truth and Reconciliation. He was killed by the Master Chief during his infiltration of the ship to find and rescue Captain Keyes. As a senior officer, his combat skills are honed, and he makes far fewer tactical mistakes than, for example, Minor Domo or Major Domo. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Two Ship Masters are mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx. The first is Tano 'Inanraree, and the second is his successor and killer, Voro 'Mantakree. 'Mantakree later was given the office of Fleet Master to pursue the human controlled Covenant Destroyer Bloodied Spirit. Halo 3 In Halo 3, Rtas 'Vadum holds the position of Ship Master. He commands the assault carrier, Shadow of Intent, as well as a small battle group that glasses Voi and the surrounding area. Known Ship Masters These so far are the identified ship masters. *Rtas 'Vadum - Ship Master of the Shadow of Intent *Orna 'Fulsamee - Ship Master of the Truth and Reconciliation *Tano 'Inanraree - Ship Master of the Incorruptible *Qunu - Ship Master of the Far Sight Lost *Chur'R-Yar is the Kig-yar Shipmistress of the Minor Transgression *Maccabeus - Jiralhanae Trivia *Though speculated to be the Covenant equivalents to UNSC Navy Captains, they may wield more influence than expected - Ship Masters have been seen in Halo: The Flood and Halo 3 directing relatively small battlegroups, instead of single ships. *So far, the only Sangheili ranks confirmed holding the title of Ship Master are Zealots, Ultras and Major Domos. *Rtas 'Vadum and Voro Nar 'Mantakree (when firstly promoted) are the only known Ship Masters that did not wear gold armour. *In Halo 3, after the memorial, Rtas 'Vadum hands the Shadow of Intent over to the Arbiter. Which may technically give him the position of Ship Master. *In Contact Harvest there is a Kig-yar Shipmistress, Chur'R-Yar, which was both the only Female Shipmistress and a Jackal Shipmistress known in the Halo Universe. *Rtas 'Vadum is the most known Ship Master. You see him in videos through out Halo 3. He is also the only other Elite other than the Arbiter to call the Master Chief "SPARTAN and not "demon"."